


Unstoppable

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 发售四周年。假装写了个贺文。





	

　　“但丁，别走啊，才三点～”  
　　妖冶艳丽的米兰达和另一个醉醺醺的女人一起拉住急匆匆往外走外套袖子只套了一半的但丁。  
　　“这么早就撤，真不像你。”  
　　“怎么才像我，你很了解我吗？”但丁穿好外套用力拧了一把女人的屁股。  
　　女人靠过去，用她涂得艳红的长指甲挑起但丁的下巴，说：“你这么着急回家做什么，怕被你那个一本正经的性冷淡哥哥骂？”  
　　“哦，你不仅了解我，还知道他性冷淡啊。厉害厉害。”但丁忍不住拍起了巴掌，然后推开她们就走。  
　　“他不是在出差吗，怎么会有空管你几点回家？”米兰达满意地看到他停下脚步。  
　　“你怎么知道他出差？”但丁捏紧了手机。  
　　“瞧你紧张的，”米兰达颇有意味地笑了笑，贴到但丁怀里，“我可从来没有卖过你，我不过是白天在电视上看到他来着。你说和你一个模子里倒出来的，他怎么就不懂女人心呢？我到是想和他扯上关系，好难过上不到他啊~”  
　　但丁翻了个白眼，他来找我的时候，你是没少“努力”。  
　　不过，他不懂女人心？他性冷淡？  
　　太好笑了！哈哈哈！  
　　“他要求其实挺低的。”  
　　“说说啊，他喜欢什么类型的？”  
　　但丁狡黠地回敬她一个笑脸。  
　　“得先过我这关。”

　　依旧热闹的酒吧街飘起鹅毛大雪，雪花互相连结在一起，大片大片地落下，落在手机屏幕上融化成水滴。  
　　“我到家了。”  
　　维吉尔发来的短信，时间显示是两个半小时以前。疯过头，完全没有注意到他消息的但丁，此刻骑上机车穿过街道，冒着越来越大的雪在凌晨全速前进，引擎声大得足够沿途市民报警。  
　　万幸在这个堕落的城市，警察才不愿为了这种破事在暴雪的深夜出警。顺利到家，他小心翼翼地打开门，维吉尔给他留了灯，但房间里没有声音，安静得都是他的喘息。  
　　把头盔放在鞋柜上，被雪和暖气弄湿的外套扔在了玄关。他轻手轻脚地脱掉衣服，扔得一路都是。  
　　摸进卧室，维吉尔在睡觉，他能听到他平缓的呼吸声，熟悉的感觉让人安心。  
　　他踮着脚走到床边，掀起被子钻了进去。被子里好暖和，被子里的身体更暖和，他和他隔了半条手臂的距离，犹豫着要不要把手伸过去。  
　　维吉尔突然翻了个身，伸手把但丁搂进怀里，手自然地环上他的腰。  
　　“别睡那么远，漏风，冷。”  
　　他的眼睛都没睁开，嘴里含糊地说着话，但丁觉得他可能都不知道自己说了什么。  
　　再冷能有我的手脚冷吗，是反应迟钝还是傻？  
　　维吉尔并没有抱得很牢，但丁扭了几下他就松开了，但丁反而自己重新贴了上去。现成的暖炉，不要那就是他傻了。  
　　“别动，我累了。”维吉尔微微皱眉，依旧没睁眼。  
　　这家伙到底是有意识还是没意识？但丁忍不住伸手去捏他的脸。  
　　维吉尔不满地嘟哝了一声，抓住但丁窜出来捣乱的手，握紧了贴在胸口，脚也缠上去贴着他的，但丁感觉自己被紧紧裹住了，温暖一丝丝地顺着他的身体传递过来。  
　　他真的没醒？  
　　他小声地叫维吉尔的名字，没有反应。  
　　但丁把脸靠在维吉尔的颈窝里，闻着他身上好闻的味道，本来还很亢奋的身体渐渐被困意占据。  
　　被这个家伙惯坏了啊。

　　早上但丁是被饿醒的，喝了一晚上酒，根本没吃什么东西。他睁开眼，盘腿坐起来神游了一会儿，身边没人，摸上去还有一点点温度，应该是起来没多久。  
　　打了个哈欠，眼泪糊住了眼睛，但丁揉着眼睛随手抓了个枕头抱着往外走。打开门，看到维吉尔穿着他的Ｔ恤在厨房里煮咖啡。  
　　“醒了？”维吉尔回头就看到但丁把枕头放到桌子上，坐下后一头磕上去。  
　　“唔。”  
　　“去洗澡。”  
　　但丁脸埋在枕头里瓮声瓮气地说：“饿了。”  
　　“先洗澡，臭死了。”  
　　“哪里臭！昨天晚上抱得那么紧的是谁！”  
　　“是我不对，我应该立刻起来把你塞进洗衣机洗上三遍。”  
　　这人！昨天晚上白心动了。  
　　维吉尔走过去拎他，但丁把枕头扔到他身上，转身要跑，结果踩到自己昨天半夜扔在地上的衣服，咣当就摔了。  
　　还好是地毯，没有摔成残疾。  
　　“你都不知道收拾一下！”  
　　“我也刚起来，没来得及。”维吉尔摊手，“再说，是你自己乱扔的。”  
　　但丁本来想再顶他两句的，结果他发现维吉尔上身虽然穿了Ｔ恤，但下面只有一条内裤，他现在的视角看上去真是十分……  
　　嗯，十分！  
　　等他把视线移到他哥的脸上，想跑已经来不及。  
　　  
　　但丁不记得自己是怎么被抓进浴室，怎么被洗白白，然后又怎么被丢到床上变成现在这个样子的。  
　　真是粗暴。不过我喜欢。  
　　但丁怀疑自己有受虐倾向。  
　　清晨的阳光洒下来，抹在但丁还沾着水汽的蜜色皮肤上，赤裸的身体散发着沐浴露的香味。维吉尔缓慢地舔过肚脐附近，沿着肌肉的纹路往上，手指顺着皮肤向下游走，掠过细密的毛发，环住在浴室里已经射过一次的小坏蛋。  
　　但丁闭着眼睛，他能感受到阳光透过皮肤带来的橘色，闭眼让触觉更加清晰。维吉尔咬住乳头的时候，他叫出了声。  
　　乳头很快就充血硬成小小一粒，被舔得湿漉漉的。维吉尔撑起身体，吻了吻但丁的眼睛。他睁开眼睛就看到他微笑的脸，相似的眼眸中倒影着相似的彼此。  
　　“好想你。”维吉尔边吻边说。  
　　但丁笑他，“只是想上我吧。”  
　　“都想。”  
　　“那下次和你一起去吧。”  
　　“好是好，就是我可能会没有体力工作。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　　阳光混合着暖气，暖融融的。维吉尔亲吻但丁的颈侧，一点点吻上去含住他的嘴唇，又交换了一个漫长的吻，温柔而缠绵。  
　　沾满润滑剂的手指插进身体，拇指在外面揉搓着双球，里面的手指在某处边缘徘徊，让但丁觉得每一秒都像一个世纪那样漫长。昨晚的维吉尔突然出现在他脑海中，他的气息他的怀抱都让他收紧身体颤抖起来。  
　　但丁撑起身体捧住维吉尔的头，用力地吻他。维吉尔先是一愣，然后看到他有些小纠结的表情，笑着回应他的吻，把他按回枕头里认真地亲吻。  
　　有些话想让你说出来还真难啊。

　　但丁趴在床上，翘起屁股迎合维吉尔的插入，左手被维吉尔反锁在身后，他的另一只手按在胸前抚摸揉捏。  
　　维吉尔持续缓慢地耸动胯部，从小穴里扩散出来的酸麻跟舒服让但丁绷直脚尖。维吉尔咬住但丁肩膀上的皮肤，抬高腰部用力下沉，身体深处传来激烈刺激让但丁尖叫呻吟。  
　　他的速度变快了些，胯部撞上臀肉，下身湿漉漉的，黏糊糊的液体流得到处都是。  
　　“你的声音好色情。”维吉尔亲了亲但丁的脸颊，下面搅动得得更加厉害。  
　　但丁捏紧拳头，努力控制气息，断断续续地说：“真是……谢谢夸奖……啊……”  
　　维吉尔气息不稳地笑了，这美好又糟糕的肉体，他只是听他的叫声他就快要射了。他两只手指伸进但丁的嘴里搅动他的舌头，按住他的腰用力地操他。  
　　要死，感觉好棒。  
　　高潮临近让维吉尔有些晕眩。  
　　他退出但丁的身体，将他翻过来，手撑在身体一侧，重新插入。  
　　但丁咧嘴笑道：“一定要看着我的脸射吗？”手顺着维吉尔的脸一直摸到小腹。  
　　“说出来也没什么，迷恋你高潮的样子并不是什么难以启齿的事。”维吉尔抓住他的手，亲吻他的手指，“你也应该记住我因为你高潮的脸。”  
　　猝不及防的暴击，但丁睁大了眼睛。  
　　反应真可爱。维吉尔俯下身紧紧抱住他，深深地插进去，顶到深处。自己的心跳得好快，每次都是这样，他已经陷得太深。  
　　他吻他，他细碎地呢喃着爱意与情话。  
　　但丁感觉高潮要将他撕碎了，还好他的兄长把他包裹得严严实实，让他不至于分崩离析。他在汹涌的欲望里努力睁开眼，看到了狂热的迷恋和……一些邪恶的坏笑。  
　　“真听话。”  
　　这个混蛋！  
　　  
　　抱着但丁躺了一会儿，维吉尔起来去浴室把自己清理干净，然后用毛巾帮但丁擦了擦身体。  
　　但丁像条咸鱼一样横在床上有气无力地说：“啊……我要饿死了。”  
　　“对不起，”仿佛能听到有人的肚子在叫，维吉尔忍住笑，“我这就去弄吃的。”  
　　维吉尔穿上衣服准备出去，但丁抓住他的手腕拉住了他。  
　　“你是不是忘了什么？”但丁说。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“亲一下。”  
　　“真难得啊，跟我撒娇。”  
　　“别废话。”  
　　维吉尔低头亲了亲但丁的额头。  
　　“维。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你那个样子好色。”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　“光是想我就要硬了。”  
　　“你想再来一次？”  
　　“还是先吃饭吧！”  
　　“那吃完再来一次。”  
　


End file.
